


Threats and Promises

by EndlessStairway



Series: Tony's Thrall and Related Tales [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Chastity Device, Dom Tony Stark, Established Relationship, Fantasizing, M/M, Master/Servant Roleplay, Orgasm Control, Orgasm Denial, Regular submission, Service Submission, Sub Loki (Marvel)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-02
Updated: 2019-03-02
Packaged: 2019-11-07 21:53:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17968730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EndlessStairway/pseuds/EndlessStairway
Summary: Snippets from Tony and Loki's home life in New York. Post "Loki's Fate"





	1. Fireside

“Welcome home, Mr Stark, sir.”

Loki was waiting outside the elevator when Tony returned from another long day of negotiations and frustration. He was trying to push his green energy initiatives, and it was an uphill fight.  Loki often thought that they should move to the Asgardian forest for good. Humanity would sink or swim on their own, and it would not be Tony's concern, but Tony would never do it. He felt responsibility for his realm, and for his people, as little respect as they showed him, so Loki never suggested it. Luckily, he could think of other ways to improve his husband's days until they could return to their family.

Loki had put on his servant’s uniform, dark pants and the plain red tunic he had worn to Asgard. His hair was brushed and artfully curled around his face, gold bracelets around his wrists. He held a small silver tray with a glass of whisky, his eyes lowered, waiting for his master to return. Tony's face lit up when he saw him standing there, his proposed evening activities very clear. Tony suppressed his grin, grabbed the glass and swallowed the drink, turning away and tossing it over his shoulder for Loki to catch.

“Another,” he snapped, striding off to the bedroom to change. Loki hurried to do his bidding, Tony’s instant recognition and approval of his proposed game filling him with giddy energy. He tried to control it. His role now was humble servant. He would perform it as best he could, and let Tony decide how he would be used that evening. Perhaps he would be a servant in truth, waiting on his tired master, seeing to his every comfort, serving his drinks, rubbing his feet. Or if Tony was in the mood, he would be something more.

Tony had his shirt unbuttoned when Loki joined him in the spacious closet, another glass on his tray, his bare feet noiseless.

“May I assist you, Sir?” he asked, gesturing to Tony’s clothes.

Tony snatched up the drink, well watered this time, as Tony didn’t like to drink too much when he and Loki were playing. He sipped it and stood in the closet while Loki knelt and eased his shoes off, putting them side by side on the rack, then his shirt and undershirt. He slipped a robe over his master's shoulders before kneeling again and helping him off with his pants leaving him in his underwear. He paused then, glancing up, biting his lip, feigning nervousness, but Tony was not ready to push. Not yet.

He nudged Loki with his foot. “What you waiting for?” he said, pointing to the silk pajama pants Loki had laid out ready for him,

“Of course sir,” Loki replied, ducking his head, reaching for the pants and helping Tony dress, glad that Tony did not let the game end too soon.

Loki got to his feet, hands folded behind his back. “Sir, if you wish, I have prepared a meal for you?”

Tony shook his head. He enjoyed Loki’s table service, but it seemed he had other ideas for tonight.

“No,” he said, “Come with me.”

“Of course, sir,” Loki said instantly, alert and ready for instructions.

Tony swept past him back to the sunken living room, not looking back at Loki following a few steps behind. He threw himself on the comfortable couch, his robe falling open, unheeded. Loki stood before him, eyes down, ready to obey whatever his instructions may be. Tony finished his second drink and held out the glass, tapping his foot impatiently while Loki scurried to pour him another.

“Light the fire,” he said, and watched Loki jump to obey him. JARVIS dimmed the overhead lights until the dancing flames filled the sunken room with warm, cozy light. Without being told, Loki knelt by the fire. He was aware of Tony’s pleasure at seeing him in such a pose, and he already had some idea that he would end up on his back on the rug before the night was done.

“Lose the shirt, Cinderella,” Tony ordered, and Loki, pretending hesitation, hovered his fingers over the ties. They both enjoyed this game, the shy servant and the demanding master. Tony raised his eyebrows, leaned forward, elbows on his knees, glass in hand, piercing Loki with his golden brown eyes. “Problem?” he asked, playing the part perfectly.

Loki shook his head and mumbled, “No, sir,” pulling the ties of his tunic, letting the dark red linen fall open. He slipped it off his shoulders, showing the creamy skin of his chest, his breath short, his teeth once again finding his lip. He let the shirt drop behind him, his head turned, a flush on his cheeks.

“Alright,” Tony said, “Lets see you.”

Loki knelt before him, every bit as pretty a picture as Tony wanted, the light from the fire playing on his pale skin, his dark hair shining with golden highlights.

“Pants off,” Tony said, and Loki caught his breath.

“Sir,” he said, his voice quiet, knowing he was not allowed to protest, knowing that he was obliged to do as he was told, or he would be dismissed, put out on the street to make his own way, with no fine house to live in or warm bed to sleep in. Tony stood, stepping onto the the rug, towering over his trembling servant. He nudged the inside of Loki's thigh with his foot. Not hard, but close enough to tender areas to make Loki gasp, well aware that he was required to submit to his master’s discipline. Loki let his head fall back and tried not to squirm away from that foot. Or squirm towards it. It was both threat and promise, just as Loki liked, and he was getting unfocused, getting distracted by his own fantasy.

“Please, sir,” he said, just for the saying of it, to hear himself on the verge of begging, to let Tony hear the effect he had on him, the power of his presence.

“Pants. Off.” Tony said, in a tone that make it clear he did not care to repeat himself. He leaned down and hissed in Loki’s ear, “Don't think yourself so special. You're a pretty face and a warm body, and the streets outside are full of those. You've got nowhere else to go, no family to take you in. You will do as I say, or you will be replaced. Is that understood?”

“Y...Yes sir,” Loki managed to stutter. He scrambled up on his knees and wriggled out of his pants, naked underneath, kneeling before his master with everything on display.

Tony smirked in triumph and sprawled back onto the couch. Loki could feel the heat of his eyes as they moved over his body, taking his time, looking him over, appraising him. Loki did not dare look up. No doubt Tony was waiting for such a lapse as an excuse to punish him, and Loki did not want to give him too easy an opening. He would play his role, and Tony would play his.

Tony pointed to his glass, and Loki jumped up to fetch another drink, padding through the expanse of the penthouse naked, marble floor cool against the soles of his feet. He poured the drink at the bar, placing it on the silver tray. His hands were trembling, the drink sloshing in the glass, but he managed to present it to Tony without spilling. Tony pointed him back to the rug but when he knelt again, he was not satisfied.

“Lower,” he ordered, sipping his watered whiskey. Loki went to knees and elbows, his head resting on his hands, hair tumbling over his face, ass in the air. That seemed to please, and he was allowed to stay in that pose while Tony watched him.

“That’s better,” he said, then added, “You still need a reminder of your place, Loki, even after all this time.”

Loki had not been asked a question, so he did not reply. He knew better. Tony was just getting started.

Tony leaned back in the chair, the silk of the robe shushing over the silk pants he wore, luxurious lounge-wear suitable for a wealthy man such as he.

“Did I ever tell you what happened to the servant before you?” he asked, conversational, even as Loki knew he would not like the answer. “No sir,” he said, face down.

The swish of silk told Loki that Tony was standing again, pacing the room, watching him from every angle. Loki tried to keep his back straight, tried not the fidget, not to give his master any reason at all to find fault with him. He let his mind wander, let his fantasy find it's own way. His master was displeased. Loki should not have hesitated to obey him. He may be a servant, not a slave, but still it made little difference. He was paid, but he could save little enough of that money, certainly not enough to give himself any hope of safety or comfort if Mr Stark put him out of his home. And he could. He could. His word was law in this house, and Loki was at his mercy. He would never find another position like this. Mr Stark was right, he had no family and nowhere else to go, and so if his master wanted him nude, there was little he could do but comply. And if he wanted more, again, Loki had no choice. He would obey. Already his skin was buzzing, anticipating his master's touch. It could be a stroke or a slap, he did not know, and positioned as he was, he could not be forewarned. He told himself not to flinch. Mr Stark would touch him as he pleased, and he would have him as he pleased.

“The servant before you,” Tony continued, “He was a pretty thing, but he got ideas. He tried to refuse me. Tried to make demands. He didn't behave himself.” Tony let one hand trail up Loki's back, setting his every nerve on fire. "You remind me of him," he said, warning clear in his voice.

Loki shuddered at his story, allowing Tony to see it and to enjoy his fear. They had played this game before, and enjoyed embellishing their characters. This was new backstory for Tony's rich dilettante, and Loki was intrigued.

“Ask me what happened to him,” Tony demanded, and Loki stammered out the question.

Tony laughed coldly. “I am sure you have heard the rumors. That he vanished, and was never seen again. That he was drugged and trussed up and tossed in the trunk of some unmarked car. That he regretted ever giving me anything but his complete devotion. That he could only wish I would take him back and give him another chance.”

Loki squeezed his eyes shut, Tony’s foot once again between his knees. He did not dare move a muscle. Tony knelt behind him, pushing his legs further apart, hands hard on Loki’s hips, pulling him into the position he liked.

“You don’t believe I would do anything like that, do you?” he asked, his fingernails digging into Loki's flesh.

“No...no sir,” Loki replied, a hot flush covering his body, his mind alight, Tony’s voice burning in his mind, threats and promises wound together, binding him tightly.

“You’re going to do what I want, aren’t you?” He asked, a slick finger sliding its way inside Loki, not asking him for his magic this time. Tony controlled everything. He gave Loki only as much lube and stretch as he wished. Loki whined into the floor, “Yes sir,” was his only possible answer. He held his position as he was readied for use, staying exactly as he had been put, knowing his purpose was to serve.

Tony did not give him a thought when he fucked him, his hard length was ignored, his whimpers and moans were irrelevant. He was used for his master’s pleasure. Filled with his master's seed and then plugged, not allowed to move.

A grunt, a hard slap on his ass and then Tony was back on the couch. Loki gently rocked on his knees and elbows, trying to stay still, but desperate to be touched. Tony’s low laugh danced around his ears.

“You like that, don’t you?” he mocked. "You like to be my obedient little slut?"

Loki had been asked a question and so he had to answer.

“Yes sir,” he confessed, because what else could he say? The evidence was right before his master's eyes.

“You’re not going to get demanding, are you?”

“No sir,” Loki stilled. His own desire was irrelevant. He had no desires except to fulfill his master’s needs. That’s all. That’s what he was for. That was his purpose in this house.

“Good,” Tony said. “Good boy. I’ll have dinner now.”


	2. Ten

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *cough* Can you tell who's avoiding working on their book this weekend? This is much more fun!

Tony had been in the workshop for hours, alone. He had had a gleam in his eyes when he headed down after breakfast, telling Loki he was was not allowed to accompany him. Loki was burning with curiosity. The last time this had happened Tony had been making the fucking-machine that Loki adored, the contoured bench with heavy straps and merciless dildos. He loved to be the living center of Tony’s creation, the warm heart of the cold device, used by unfeeling machinery while Tony watched. It was one of his favorite things, and he let his imagination run wild as he waited for Tony’s return. Perhaps he was enhancing it. Loki did not know how it could be enhanced, it already used him at both ends, it had a sheath for his cock, clamps for his nipples and other tender areas, it had vibration, temperature, electricity. It was a work of genius, but Loki was sure if anyone could think of something else to add to it, it would be Tony.  
  
The noise from the elevator yanked him out of his daydream, and Loki impatiently awaited it’s arrival.  
  
“What have you been doing?” he demanded as soon as Tony stepped out, and Tony laughed at his eagerness.  
  
“What makes you think I’ve been doing something fun, pretty prince?” he asked, his innocent protest ruined by the bundle he held in his hands, something wrapped in a clean cloth, about the size of his fist. He leaned in for a kiss and held the bundle away from Loki's reaching hands.  
  
“OK calm down,” he said, “I’ll show you.” He strolled over to the couch, his slow pace designed to infuriate his impatient husband. They sat down, Loki fairly vibrating with eagerness. Whatever Tony had made, he wanted to try it. If it was something Tony desired, Loki desired it too.  
  
“OK,” Tony said, “Listen, you don’t have to do this. It’s an idea, if you’re into it. But you don’t have to! OK?”  
  
Loki nodded, Tony always started off this way, as if Loki would hesitate to reject anything he did not care for. He had tried the corset Tony had hesitantly showed him, but found it not to his taste and had told Tony as much. Tony had not pressed him on it. He was only into it if they both were, and Loki was willing to try whatever his lover wanted. The only thing Tony had declined was to put a collar on him. Loki had wanted to prove to himself that he could do it, but Tony thought he would throw up if he saw another collar around his neck and so he had put that idea aside. He didn’t have to prove anything to anyone, even to himself.  
  
Loki tried to pluck the mystery item off of Tony’s lap, and he chuckled, “OK , OK," and handed it over.  
  
It was light, oddly shaped, and Loki’s curiosity was piqued as he unwrapped it. A gold metal cage fell out into his hands. Loki frowned and turned it around until the shape became clear and the realization dawned on him what it was. His face heated. “Yes,” he said, “Yes, Tony! Do it. Put it on me.”  
  
Tony smiled, wolfish, and pushed Loki back on the couch, pulling at his pants, yanking them down around his thighs, revealing his already hard length. He laughed, “Well, well, someone doesn’t understand how this works.”  
  
Loki moaned, his mind already falling into that hazy state he loved, himself in his lover's hands, submitting to his desires. “Tony,” he sighed, “Tony.” Tony leaned down and took him in his mouth, working him easily into a state of heightened pleasure. This was a rare enough treat for Loki that he fell back, sprawled out on the couch, giving himself over to the heat and sensation as Tony pushed him over the edge and swallowed down his climax, not drawing out this preliminary in his desire to get to the main event.  
  
While Loki still was recovering from the intensity of his climax, Tony plucked the cage from his hands. A soft click and a cool weight told Loki that it was done. He looked down at himself,  exploring the new addition with one hand. The gold cage was finely made, of course, Tony had made it himself to Loki’s exact measurements. A thicker ring went behind his balls, anchoring the cage that held his cock.  
  
Tony hummed, his eyes fixed on the sight. “Beautiful,” he said, he reached out one hand and lightly rested it on the cage. “This is mine now,” he said, a high flush on his cheeks.  
  
“Yes, Tony,” Loki replied, knowing that it was true. He had given his entire self to Tony, of course, and Tony to him, but this was different. Tony had locked him up and he would control when Loki was allowed to climax again, even when he was not there. No more enjoyable long showers for Loki.  
  
A thought crossed Loki’s mind. “How long?” he asked and Tony laughed and tugged gently on the cage.  
  
“You should have asked that before you let me put it on you,” he said. Loki sat up, his desire a pool in his belly, building there at the knowledge that it now had nowhere to go.  
  
“How long?” he asked again, but Tony shook his head.    
  
“How long is up to you,” he said, the grin creeping across his face again, “But you don’t get to cum again until you make me cum...I don’t know...let start with ten times.”  
  
“Ten?” Loki said, already mentally calculating how many times Tony could climax in one day. After eating the apple his stamina had increased to be sure, but even with that, 4 or 5 times was probably the limit. If he was enjoying keeping Loki locked up he wasn’t going to let him push too hard. Maybe he would only let himself cum once a day. Ten days! Ten days of denial, of being locked into this cage with no release. His face heated. Not just that, but ten days of performing for Tony, of using his mouth, his hands, his body to give him climax after climax, with nothing for himself. He squirmed in his seat, his pants still pulled down, the cage on display. His fingers explored it, his own soft flesh trapped in the metal device. He nodded.  
  
“As you wish, Tony,” he said, his mind already fuzzy.  
  
One  
  
Tony bent him over on the couch and had him right there. His pants still conveniently lowered, the cage new around him, compressing his arousal, the heat with nowhere to go, pressure building with no release. Loki squirmed and whined when Tony was done with him, uncomfortable with this new sensation. "You'll get used to it," Tony told him. Loki had no choice but to get used to it, and so he nodded and pulled up his pants.  
  
Two  
  
Tony woke him by turning him on his belly and mounting him. Of course he had no objection, and he lay in sleepy surrender as he was taken, already getting used to this. He served his husband’s pleasure now, his own desire was not a factor, it was irrelevant. Tony bit his shoulder and filled him with his seed, pushed his hair aside and kissed his neck, growled into his ear, “I could get used to this you know. Just fill you up and get on with my day.” With that threat, he went to shower, leaving Loki well used and unsatisfied.  
  
Three  
  
Tony was gone all day, and by the evening Loki could not keep still. He tried to touch himself over and around the cage, but he could not find any pleasure. He wanted to, the desire built and built and the cage thwarted him. Tony laughed at his predicament, at his flushed face and reddened lips. “Only eight more times, sweetheart,” he said, and told Loki to stroke him, his hands giving Tony what he could not take for himself.  
  
Four  
  
“I don’t think you’ve ever been so eager to suck my cock,” Tony said over his coffee. Loki grunted in reply, kneeling in the kitchen, nose pressed to Tony’s belly, swallowing hard.  
  
Five, Six, Seven  
  
Tony put him in the machine, and by the time he was done Loki was ready to weep. The vibration of the dildo in his ass buzzed through the metal of the cage until he was wild with arousal and helpless to do anything about it. He was strapped down, Tony's favorite ring-gag behind his teeth, mouth forced open, jaw aching as Tony using him over and over, drooling and sloppy, blindfolded, floating in time, losing count of the number of times he had felt his master’s pleasure on his tongue.  
  
Eight  
  
Tony lay back in bed, hands on Loki’s hips, guiding him up and down as he rode him. The cage glinted in the lamp light, and Loki was so used to it now that he hardly thought about it. He was locked up, Tony wanted him that way, and so he was. He sat on Tony’s lap, pierced by his hot length, working him to a climax, knowing that he would get nothing, that Tony would cum and they would be done. His reward would not be his own climax, but if he performed well he would be wrapped up in his lovers arms and kissed and loved, and that was enough for him.  
  
Nine  
  
The heat in his belly was Loki's constant companion, but it was not a distraction to him anymore. It was a reminder of where his attention should be, and every day he was alert for opportunities to pleasure his lover, to be of use, to give himself over. Tony put him on the bed, on his back, his head tipped back over the edge. He whispered, “Shhh, just let me,” and Loki did, fingers tight in the silk sheets as Tony pushed down his throat. He massaged himself through the delicate skin of Loki's neck, slow pumping until Loki was dizzy, stars dancing before his eyes, breathless.  
  
Ten  
  
“Tony...Tony please!” Loki begged. His desire had returned full force, overwhelming him, burning through his every nerve. His state of hazy compliance had vanished. That morning he had woken and without thinking, sneaked his hand down to tease himself. He had found only hard metal, forbidding him. Denying him.  
  
“No,” Tony said, yawning, turning Loki on his belly, buckling cuffs around his wrists and snapping them to the anchor points. Loki pulled on the restraints, straining to see back over his shoulder, trying to persuade his lover to have mercy on him.  
  
“I am done with this game,” he said, kicking his feet in frustration and scowling at Tony. His hands were flat, signalling green, but his tone told a different story. “Release me. I don’t like this anymore.”  
  
Tony smiled at him, the fond, indulgent smile of a parent to a complaining child. “Just one more. You’re doing great, baby. Just one more.”  
  
“No!” Loki begged as Tony slid slick fingers inside him. “No, Tony, I am done. No more. Release me.”  
  
“Uh huh,” Tony said, careless of Loki's words, leaning down to grab the ankle cuffs, quickly securing Loki’s ankles too, legs spread. He shoved a pillow under his hips, and did not waste any time to make use of him.  
  
Loki screamed in frustration when he realized Tony wasn't going to cum. He pulled out, still hard, and shoved a gag in Loki's mouth, leaving him to scream to himself and fight the restraints.  
  
He left him on the bed all day, spread out and helpless. He returned every couple of hours to fuck him, and always left before his climax. A quick fuck, a slap on his ass and he was gone again.  
  
It was evening before he released the cuffs, Loki limp and exhausted, too tied to fight anymore.  Loki thought he might be done with the restraints, but Tony quickly clipped the wrist cuffs to the ankle cuffs, letting Loki fall back on the bed in a confused tangle when he realized what had happened. Tony rolled him on his back, and clipped the cuffs to the anchor point in the center of the headboard. As easily as that, Loki was on display, his arms up over his head and his ankles too, folded in half, the golden cage and his already well used hole spread before his lover's greedy gaze. He whined through the gag, eyes wide, breath coming fast.  
  
Tony leaned over him, stroked his hair back from his face, kissed his forehead. He tugged a slim chain out of his shirt. On the chain was a small golden key. He showed it to Loki, then reached over and unbuckled the gag.  
  
“Last one,” Tony said with a soft smile. Loki just stared at him, waiting. He had spent the entire day at Tony’s mercy, and now he was displayed to him like the most wanton of whores. Tony gave him a thoughtful look.  
  
"Now," Tony asked, "Shall I let you go? Or do you think I should keep you locked up for a little longer?" Tony held up the key, and Loki pulled on the cuffs, suddenly confused, his desire churning in his belly, blended lust and frustration, humiliation and pride.  
  
"Let me go!" he demanded, shaking his head, signalling green. "I am done with this! You have no right to treat me this way! You use me like a toy and I will have no more of it!"  
  
Tony frowned. "Well that's not very polite," he said, trying to hide his delight. He tucked the key back inside his shirt, put his hands on the backs of Loki's knees and pushed him down, trapped between the bed, the cuffs and Tony's body.  
  
"What are you doing?" Loki demanded, breathless, "Tony! Tony, do not do this! I said no!" Tony glanced up at his hands, smiled to himself and without further pause or preparation, he pushed his way inside.  
  
Loki fought him, fought the restraints, but all the succeeded in doing was to wriggle under Tony's weight, and Tony did not object to that at all.  
  
"How many more?" Tony asked, and at Loki's tearful begging he paused to shove the gag back into his mouth, silencing his complaints.  
  
"Let say twenty," Tony said, and kissed away Loki's tears as he fucked him. "Twenty more. How about that?"  
  
Loki frantically shook his head, _mmph mmph mmph_ through the gag, but his hands showed nothing but _green, green green_.  
  
Tony finished with him, released the cuffs and the gag, let Loki fall limp into his arms. He kissed him, his lips, his eyes, his flushed cheeks.  
  
"I love you baby," he said as his lover's eyes drifted closed. Tony reached down and gave the cage a gentle tug. "Nineteen more to go," he said, and a satisfied smile crept over Loki's face.  
  
Nineteen more. That should keep them both entertained until it was time to return to Asgard, and to their family.


End file.
